The Tie Exploration
by hm15
Summary: Leonard/Penny smut, not much else to say


_**One shot Leonard + Penny Smut  
**__**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Penny was sat at the top of her bed in her pyjamas. She was sitting cross legged reading The Hobbit on Leonard's kindle, usually she'd opt for a gossip magazine but as she was waiting for Leonard to get home she thought it was appropriate and he always had this adorable smile on his face when he knew Penny was taking an interest in what he liked. She checked the time, it was 11:26pm, Leonard was supposed to be home an hour and 26 minutes ago from some kind of science award evening and Penny was longing to see him. She put the kindle on the bedside table and sighed, getting under the covers when she heard a bang at the door and someone put the key in the lock and enter her apartment - she knew it was Leonard.

Her face lit up when he walked into her bedroom, dressed in his fancy suit and tie.  
"Hey you" Penny said as Leonard walked over to her side of the bed. He put his hands to her face and lent down to kiss her and she rested a hand on the back of his neck.  
"Mm, hey" Leonard replied as he pulled away and sat on the side of her bed.  
"How was your science thingy then?" Penny asked as Leonard rubbed her legs, "God that feels good, I was on my feet all day"  
Leonard smiled "Well as 'science thingys' go, not too bad considering Sheldon was..." He trailed off when Penny's phone buzzed on the bedside table and he saw his kindle and noticed what she was reading. He cocked his head to the side and that adorable grin took over his face. "Were you reading...?"  
"Uh huh" Penny nodded and smiled back.  
Leonard put his hands either side of her hips on the mattress, she placed her hands on his and he scooted closer, pressing his nose into hers. He looked into her eyes and kissed her quickly. "I'm going to get ready for bed" Leonard said as he stood up and took his glasses off.  
"No you're not"  
"What do you me-" Leonard started but Penny had knelt up on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from speaking by covering his mouth with her lips. "Ok I think I'll stay here" Leonard chuckled after a minute, shrugging off his jacket.

Penny grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her. She laid down at the top of the bed, propped herself up with her elbows and pulled Leonard by the tie so he was on top of her. He slid his arm around her neck and their lips met. Penny ran a hand through his hair, then around his neck, then down his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back to help but Penny bit his bottom lip, pulling him back and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Leonard complied and his tongue entered hers, while letting his shirt fall off his shoulders and down his back. Penny started running her hands up and down his back, feeling the warmth of his skin. Penny sat up and pulled her Nebraska t-shirt over her head, threw it across the room and laid back down, pulling Leonard by the tie with her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed Leonard by the hair and smashed her mouth into his once again. while one hand trailed down his stomach and started to undo his belt and pants.

Leonard was lightly tracing Penny's skin with his finger tips, running patterns up her side and brushing past her breast causing her to sigh, and then down to her hip and up her thigh. He let his hand rest alongside her hip on the mattress as he rubbed his thumb over her hip bone and played with the material on her underwear. Penny finished with his belt, button and zipper and tugged down his suit pants and Leonard kicked them off the side of the bed. He slowly lowered his lower body onto Penny and rocked his hips, grinding them into her. He parted their lips and kissed down her jaw then moved to her neck, causing Penny to arch her back and rock her hips into Leonard. She pulled off his boxers and tie, and he began kissing further down her body, between her breasts then down her stomach until he reached her underwear. He let his fingers curl around the lacey material and pull her panties down her long legs. He pulled her knees apart and gently kissed down the inside of her thigh, tracing his fingers up her hip and down her leg. He put his head between her thighs and started sucking her clit, she moaned loudly and threw her arms above her head, grabbing the sheets and pillows behind her. Leonard continued to suck and lightly nibble as Penny rocked her hips into him and constantly moaned. He placed his hand on the inside of her thigh and ventured further, his tongue swirled and her breathing became erratic. She arched her back gripped the sheets tightly, rolling her head from side to side, unable to keep her mouth closed. Her body twitched and her stomach muscles contracted as Leonard picked up the place, sucking and licking harder. Penny couldn't keep her body still so Leonard grabbed her hips with both hands, holding her in place. He intensified the movements with his mouth and Penny screamed, further arching her back so her ribs were clearly visible and threw her head back and closed her eyes. A swift movement from Leonard and Penny came, screaming and moaning his name as her toes curled and body twitched and twisted. Her thighs trembled and her breathing was still heavy "Oh Leonard, oh god" Penny sighed as Leonard began to crawl up the bed to lie beside her, he propped himself up on his elbow to face her and watched her catch her breathe.  
She rolled over onto her side and linked their fingers, smiling as she looked up at Leonard. He dropped his elbow so he was lying down next to her and tucked pieces of hair behind her ear that had fallen onto her face as she yawned.  
"You're so beautiful" He said. Penny giggled and kissed him before rolling onto her other side.  
"Mm, spoon me?" She asked sleepily.  
"Of course love bug" He chuckled as he kissed her cheek and turned off the light.  
Leonard pressed his chest up as close as he could to Penny's back, pressed his hips into hers and tucked his knees behind her knees, feeling the warmth from her bare skin.  
"You didn't wanna put any clothes back on did you?" Leonard jokingly asked as wrapped an arm around Penny's waist, pulling her even closer.  
"Nah, I'm good like this" Penny replied as she slipped her hand into Leonard's and lazily curled her fingers around his, contently drifting off to sleep.


End file.
